Six hosts, Six girls, one story
by Kokoro Tawara
Summary: When six very different girls come to Ouran High school at the same time, with out knowing each other, what will happen? And how will the host club take it? Each chapter is a different characters point of view, as this was a poll topic. Six OC's, paired with a club member (except Haruhi, sorry Haruhi!) Rated T for some laguage and suggestive scenes.
1. Kyoya

**Yay! A new series! So, this is my first character, the Kyoya girl Kiku. I hope you guys will like this series, since I love it when you guys do. :)**

"Master, I have your dinner ready. Would you like me to bring it in?"

"Yes." I nod, and walk out of the room, only to come back seconds later with a tray full of food. I set it down, and turn to leave.

"Oh, Kiku?" I stop, and turn.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow you shall be joining me to school. There should be a uniform set out in your room. That is all." I nod, and leave, not questioning why he wants me to join him to school. I head down to the kitchens, where other servants are coming back to eat their own meals. I eat quickly, and then head to my room to look at this uniform before I report back to Kyoya.

Entering my room, on my bed is a brown box. I carefully open it with a pair of scissors, and pull out the pale yellow dress within. The dress, while seems kind of ugly in style, is soft and fluffy, and the fabric is that which I myself cannot afford. Not that I can afford anything as it is.

I hang the dress in my tiny closet, and collapse the box. I then head back to Kyoya.

"Master, I have returned for your tray." I enter Kyoya's quarters, to see he is done with his tray and back to studying. He waves at the tray, and I take it away. I then return to see if he needs anything.

"Do you require anything else Master?" I stand still, waiting for his answer.

"Not at the moment Kiku. Return in an hour though. You are free for an hour." I nod, then leave. As soon as I am back in my room, I slide down my door, sighing.

_'This is so odd. Why am I to join him to school?'_ I get up, and grab the dress from the closet. Only then do I notice the second box on my bed.

_'That wasn't there before, was it?'_ I go over and open the box, to reveal a new pair of shoes, and some white hose. Presumably for school. I take them out, and reveal some other things in the box. I pull out a blue laptop, a black bag for school, a few notebooks, all in shades of blue, and a packet of 25 mechanical pencils. I look again, and there are two more things in there. A sketch book and a container of 50 quality colored pencils. And a note attached to the colored pencils container.

_I was told you like to draw, so I put this in here for your supplies. Consider it a present. Don't worry, you don't have to pay for any of this by the way, I know Kyoya will come up with some sort of payment that you must do._

_Yoshi Ootori._

I stare at the note, then smile. Mr. Ootori did his research all right. I do like to draw. It would be even better if I had gotten a tablet to go with the computer though, but the fact he even thought of me is remarkable. So I'll take what I get.

I put things away, and smile once I am done. I feel happy for once in my life, even if the happiness is just temporary.

**The next day, morning**

I wake up, and smile. It's my first day of school, in a way. I've been to school before, but when I started working for the Ootori household I had to drop out of school. And I've never been to a high-class school like Ouran Academy.

I get up, and look at the clock to see it say five, which is my normal wake up time. I don't have to wake up until six now though, but old habits die hard I guess. Besides, I still have to get everything together and set up my laptop.

I sit down at my desk, where I had plugged my laptop in to charge. I turn it on, and quickly get to a start up screen, which shouldn't make sense. I thought I had to set up? It tells me to enter a password to get onto the profile labeled 'Kiku', but I don't know my password.

I enter the password I use for entering the servants computers, but that turns out to be wrong. I then look at the hint it gives.

_'50 shades of...?'_ I stop, and think for a second. I then smile.

I type in 50 shades of gray, and I am in! That was really easy though.

I look at the computer desktop, to see it already has a bunch of things on it. A word program, for typing pressumably, a internet surfer, and a bunch of already set up word papers. I click on one, and it asks me for a password.

_'Another one?'_ I type in a bunch of random letters, and it's not the right password. But this one doesn't give me a password hint.

_'Hmm. What else is there?'_ I look at the desktop again, and see a pictures file. Opening it, there are a bunch of pictures on it already. I open one, and it's also blocked. What is this? I give a sigh, and change the password to a simpler more unique one for me to remember. I then turn the computer off and get ready for school.

After getting all of my things for school put in my bag that I got, I grab the uniform, which I set out last night.

I go to the shared servants bathroom, and take a quick shower before slipping into the new uniform. I finish buckling the shoes, and then quickly brush my teeth.

Running back to my room, I run a brush through my hair before grabbing my bag and running to Kyoya's room. I knock on the door qloudly, then enter.

I can hear his alarm going off, and see his bodyguards waiting around the door. When the alarm stops though, Kyoya doesn't come out of his room.

"Is he still asleep?" I ask.

"Yes. He doesn't seem to want to get up right now." I sigh, and put my bag down at the door. I then wave them away, and they stand back. With that, I open the door and enter the room of the devil.

"Master, it's time for you to wake up..." I walk slowly to his bed, where his sleeping form is curled to one side. He opens one eye to look at me, and his glare almost sends me away. But I stay still.

"Please wake up, you need to get ready for school." I wait, and he slowly, very slowly, sits up.

"Do you have a death wish?" I shake my head.

"No Master, I only want to get you up for school. Other wise, we'll be late. And I know you hate being late." Kyoya nods slowly, and gets out of bed. I turn away when I see heis only wearing pajama pants, and as he goes to his bathroom I quickly leave the room.

"He's awake now. I'm going to go grab his breakfast." I put my bag on once again, and head to the kitchens, grabbing Kyoya's breakfast and eating a roll as I head back to him. I finish the roll before I enter the room, and when I enter Kyoya is just coming out dressed in his uniform for school. As he eats his breakfast I stand beside the door.

When he finishes, I take his tray and put it in the kitchens for the others to clean. I then go back and Kyoya looks me up and down.

"You need to do something with your hair Kiku." My hand instinctly goes to my hair, which is loose around my shoulders. I frown, and pull a blue ribbon out of my bag before deftly tying the top of my hair back with it. Kyoya nods then.

"That will do. Let's go Kiku, you need to be there early for me to show you around school." Kyoya walks out of the room and I follow him to the limo. He gets in, and I hesitate before he pulls my arm, making me get in.

I sit carefully in one of the seats across from Kyoya, and as soon as I am buckled in the limo moves. Kyoya pulls his laptop out of his bag, and starts typing away on it. I realize we have about thrirty minutes until we get to the school, so I pull my sketch book and a mechanical pencil out and start drawing.

When the limo stops I get out after Kyoya. I close my sketch book and link the pencil in the binding before following Kyoya into the school building.

**End of the first chapter! Next chapter- Hikaru's girl. Please, review this story because I read all of your reviews, even if they're flames!**

**Kokoro Tawara**


	2. Hikaru

**Yay! Second chapter! This is Hikaru's girl, Alys Hilomi. And yes, she has a twin sister who falls for Kaoru. Don't judge me, I know people have done so many twins for them, but I just couldn't resist!**

"Come on Syla!" I drag Syla behind me as we go to our home room. Syla, my twin sister, laughs a little as I pull her along. Knowing her though, if I wasn't pulling her she would get lost. I'm the one with the sense of direction, she's the one who has... common sense. Which doesn't seem to exist a lot now and days.

I manage to get us to our classroom, and we enter it only to find that we don't know where to sit. I look around, and Syla follows my example, her one pigtail on the right side of her head flicking around oddly. I suspect my matching one on the left side of my head is doing the same though.

I stop suddenly when one boy walks in. He stops to look at us, then looks at his class roster. He must be the class president. When he gets to some part of the list, he reads the names over and over again before sighing.

"Twins..." I hear his mumble, along with Syla, and in unison we put our hands on our hips and lean over glaring.

"What's wrong with twins?" We say.

"Just that they typically have either the first letter the same, or they rhyme. Or in your case, your names are the same letters, just backwards." He puts his stuff down at a desk, then points to the back where there are two desks.

"You two can sit there, beside the Hitachin twins. And please, don't don't make a fuss about it." We look at each other, why would we make a fuss? I lead Syla to the back, and we put our stuff down in the chairs. I pull out an iPod while Syla pulls out her writing book.

"Alys, please don't sing along to your music. It's annoying enough as it is." I stick my tongue out at Syla, and put my earphones in before turning it onto the song Michiyuki. As I listen, I mouth the words, but don't sing it aloud as Syla asked. Syla starts writing some random story in her book, and I watch the door as more and more students walk in. When two boys who look exactly the same, I poke Syla and point at them. Syla follows my finger, and then rolls her eyes at me. I smile, and go back to my music until one of the boys comes up and yanks on a earphone, yanking it out. I look at the boy, as the other boy covers Syla's book with one hand. She looks up.

"Who are you two?" The boy in front of me asks. Syla and I look at each other, and start to answer but we are cut off by the class president calling the class to order.

"Okay, so today two new students are joining us. Would you two please come down?" Syla and I get up, and we walk down to the front of the room. As Syla writes our names on the board, I smile at the class. When she finishes, Syla stands beside me.

"I'm Syla Hilomi-"

"-and I'm Alys Hilomi."

"Any questions?" We say together.

"Yeah! What do your parents do?"

" Our mom owns Hilomi publishing, while our dad is a master chef." Syla answers.

"What are your favorite colors?"

"Mine is purple, while Syla's is green."

"Why are you just now joining Ouran?"

"We just moved here from Ireland, where our dad is from, when he said he wanted to learn more Japanese foods."

"What's your greatest fear?" I stop then, since it's my turn to answer. I look at Syla, and she shrugs. I answer.

"I have trypanophobia while Syla has nosocomephobia*. Anything else?" No one asks any more questions, so Syla and I go back to the back of the room. We sit down, and classes start. The most boring day of classes ever. I mean, I'm smart, and so is Syla, so why do we need to do this? I don't pay attention while Syla takes careful notes. It's something we have done for years, so it's no surprise to either of us that we go into this habit.

At lunchtime, Syla and I get up and head to lunch. On our way there we pass a girl who isn't wearing the uniform, but is dressed in jeans and a red tanktop, along with a black hoodie. I stare, until the girl glares at me and I pull Syla along to lunch.

In the lunch room, we each get the first thing on the menu, and upon seeing that it has both lemons and limes we groan. I give Syla my lemons while she gives me her limes. This way, we don't have to eat that which we hate. Looking around though, se can't find a place to sit.

"Hey! Alys and Syla! Come sit with us!" I turn to see the Hitachin twins waving us over to two empty seats. I look at Syla, and she looks at me. We both shrug, and head over to sit beside the two boys.

"Hey, Kyoya, what does trypanophobia and nosocomephobia mean?" Asks the boy closest to us.

"Trypanophobia is fear of needles and nosocomephobia is fear of hospitals, why Hikaru?" I gulp then, realizing they just asked what our fears ment. I was hoping they would just leave it at that. Next to me, I can feel Syla stiffen slightly.

"Oh, just wondering. Oh, Alys, Syla, this is Kyoya Ootori, and Tamaki Suoh. Their both in this club we are in, the host club." I almost choke on my lime then, and Syla pats me on the back while laughing.

"Host club?! What is with this school?" Syla laughs even harder after saying that, and I start laughing too after the lime is out of my mouth and in a napkin. The boys stare at us, until a girl sitting beside Kyoya speaks.

"You have to admit, it is a interesting idea for a high school club." I stop laughing, and look at the girl. She has brown eyes and dark brown hair, which is pulled back by a small blue ribbon. She doesn't have any food in front of her, but instead has a sketch book and a colored pencils tin in front of her. There is a half-colored drawing on the page she is flipped to.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Kiku." She doesn't give a last name, but instead goes back to her coloring. I watch a little, while I eat. The table seems to have gone quiet then, and when others join us I don't notice. When I finish, I give my tray to the staff and go look over the girls shoulder. On the page is a beautifully drawn picture of an elfen girl sitting on top of a boy in armor. The boy is surprised, and the girl looks slightly embarrassed, like she is embarrassed about sitting on top of him.

"That's cool. Is it for a story?" Kikulooks up at me, then back at the picture.

"No, I just started drawing it this morning on the way here. I was coloring during class today when I got my work done." I look at it again, and then wave Syla over.

"Hey Syla, think you can make a story about this?" She looks it over, then makes a face of concentration. She opens her book, and starts flipping around until she finds what she is looking for.

"How about this Alys?" I take the book from her and read it.

_The young elfen girl glares at the boy walking in her territory. His clompingg around in armor is going to scare all the deer away! Without a second thought, she jumps out of the tree and attacks the boy, dropping her bow in the process. After they roll around on the forest floor, she manages to get on top, sitting on his hips._

_ "Huh? Who are you?" The elf glares at him, until she realizes exactly what position they are in. With a blush, she stays silent. After a few seconds, she gets off, then_

I stop where there isn't anything else, and hand the book back to Syla.

"That looks perfect! But it needs to be finished. You are horrible for not finishing your stories Syla." She smiles, and nods.

"I guess I am. But you're horrible for singing your songs at the oddest times, even in your sleep!" I smile, and Syla smiles back, slightly creepily. Then the bell for lunch rings.

"Aw. I don't want to go to class..." I follow Syla, and point her the right direction whenever she tries to make a wrong turn.

"Well too bad, because I'm not letting you skip class on your first day." I follow her unwillingly, only to see that the students are all leaving the room with their bags.

"Oh, It's time for gym you two." I look at Syla, and she looks at me. We then both groan.

"Do we have too?"

"Well n-"

"Yes! If you don't you'll fail." I look at Hikaru, and his brother Kaoru is nodding furiously. I sigh.

"Fine..." We grab our bags, and follow the other students. One student disappears though on the way to the gym. Once there, we head to the locker rooms and change into the ridiculous uniform for gym.

"Why do we have to have a uniform for gym? At our old school, you just wore comfortable clothes." Syla shrugs her shoulders as we put on the short almost underwear like red shorts and then the t-shirt that matches. I tie my tennis shoes while Syla slips hers on since she never unties them.

"Lets go girls!" The coach calls. We all head out to start co-ed gym, since that's what it is today. As we wait for the teacher, I see girls flirt with boys, and boys show off for the girls. Syla sighs, and I see her staring in one direction. I look over to see her looking at the twins. Their doing some sort of act for the girls. It's them acting all lovey dovey with each other, and the girls are just eating it all up. But Syla and I can see how fake it is. I get a smirk, and look at Syla. When her eyes meet mine, we both start walking over to the group when we get close enough, we start talking loudly.

"Oh how fake that is, isn't it Syla?"

"Deffinately Alys, it makes me want to vomit." I make a face.

"Oh don't, then they'll lose their little fan club."

"Yeah, but can't they see how fake it is? Any pair of identical twins can do that."

"I know! I mean come on, who actually likes that type of stuff?" Syla turns to me, and we imitate their act.

"Oh Alys, I don't want you to get hurt today. I'll block all the dodge balls." I look into her eyes in a disgustingly sweet way.

"But if you get hurt Syla, what will I do? I can't live without you." And then we lose it. I start laughing, and so does Syla. As we laugh, I can feel the glares of the twins fan girls on us, but I could care less.

"Oh, that was a good one Syla." I give her a high five, and we go back over to the teacher, where she is starting to set out the dodge balls for today. Syla and I get on the same team, a team opposite of the twins. Standing at the black line, when the whistle is blown I run forward and get two balls while Syla stands back. I give her one when I get back, and we start throwing and dodgeing like crazy. As the sides start to lose players, Alys and I play without getting hit.

It is soon down to just us and the Hitachins. I hold two balls while Syla has two too. So do they.

"I'll get Hikaru, you get the other one."

"His name is Kaoru Alys."

"Then you get Kaoru. I call Hikaru." With that, we are off. Syla goes straight for Kaoru, while I dopdge flying balls from Hikaru. I jump over one, and then get a nasty idea.

I drop both of the balls I am holding, and make a bring it on gesture at Hikaru. He starts throwing at me, and I act like I just want to dodge them. But as one goes straight at my chest, I catch it, causing Hikaru to get out. It's then when I realize Syla got hit by Kaoru, and it's just us two.

"Just you and me Kaoru." He looks around then for Hikaru, and I throw right then, getting him in the back of the head. And I win.

"Nice job Alys!" I high five my sister, and we go to get changed from our clothes.

** Remember my dear readers, review cause I read them all! And most of the time I will ****reply! Next up: Kaoru.**

**Kokoro Tawara**


	3. Kaoru

**I got food poisoning last night, so this is going up a little bit earlier in the day. Anyways, Enjoy! And I hope you aren't sick like me.**

As I follow Alys from the locker room after changing I can't help but think about her choice of person to attack. After all, it's more of Alys's style to go after both of the opponents, not a specific one.

I shake it off as paranoia and follow Alys into the class room, where we then have the rest of our classes. I take notes while Alys daydreams like normal. Later on, I'll give her my notes and she'll copy them down, memorizing everything like she memorizes a map. That's the weird thing with me and Alys. I have to study my butt off to get good grades, but Alys can just read the notes the night before a big test and then pass it like that. But she can't remember what someone tells her, while I remember most of what I hear. So I pay attention to what the teacher says, she pays attention to what I write down, and then in the end we both get good grades.

After classes, Alys and I walk around the school building for a while before we stumble upon a bunch of girls standing in front of the doors to a music room, looking at watches or cell phones. Alys and I look at each other, and go up to the closest girl, a girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, what's happening here?" The girl blinks twice, then gives a huge smile.

"Oh, everyone is waiting for the host club to start. This is my first time going though, so I don't know much. I'm Ilonia Deparma, I just transferred here from Lobelia Academy today. Who are you?" She holds her hand out to me, and I shake it before Alys.

"I'm Alys and this is my sister Syla. We just moved here from Ireland. Today is our first day."

"Oh cool. There's another girl in my class who just started today too. Her name is Kiku. It seems like there are a lot of transfers today." Ilonia looks at the doors as they open, and a shower of rose petals flow out. Girls start crowding in, and we file in behind them at the very back. When we see what is happening here, Alys starts laughing. I almost join her, until I see Kiku serving tea to people.

"Kiku!" I wave her over, and she comes up to us. I look at her in a maids uniform, and I think my glances causes her to blush since she looks down at her tray.

"How did you get pulled into this?" Kiku looks around, then sighs.

"I'm not a rich kid like you guys. I'm actually the personal maid of Kyoya. Yesterday I was told I was joining him for classes. I was given a bunch of new things, and then Kyoya told me that I would pay for them by serving tea at the host club." She then jumps suddenly for no apparent reason and goes back to serving tea.

"Looks like Kyoya has got puppets on strings." I say. Alys looks over at me, then smiles evilly.

"You wanna fix that?" I look at her, and when her smile meets her eyes I know exactly what she is planning. I give a slight nod, and Alys grabs my writing book from my bag. Flipping through the pages, she finds the plan she wants.

"This one." I look it over, and frown.

"And if it doesn't work...?"

"Then we find out when that happens. Lets get to work Syla." I sigh, and pull out the necessary items from my bag. Alys pulls out her iPod.

Quickly we get it set up. A line plugged into Alys's iPod is connected to the school's speaker system. Alys quickly sets her iPod to repeat one song and picks the most annoying song on there, before pausing it before starting. I then set up the second part, which is the part the iPod is distracting from.

Once everything is set up, I sit back in the hallway while wearing a pair of ear plugs around my neck. Alys runs into do her part of the thing, which is she says lost her iPod in there and everyone needs to find it or she'll shut down the host club. Which works pretty well, since a second later I hear the cue words.

"Could you play the song that's playing right now? I don't want to grab someone else's iPod." I put in the ear plugs, and even with them on I can hear the Po Pi Po 8-bit song playing on the loud speaker. Alys comes running out with earplugs in, and I hook the last part of the trick up. When everyone comes out from the room because it's where the music is loudest, The trip wire pulls, causing a huge explosion of feathers in the hallway and the host club room. They were pretty oblivious to the fact that we were carrying big bags of feathers into the room though, which strikes me as odd.

I laugh as the mixture of flying feathers and loud music causes the club and customers to go crazy, and Alys joins me in laughing. As the music plays repeatedly, I rig the last part together, which is to lock the door to the room from the inside, using a special lock kit I got for Christmas last year. This means that the club won't be able to get back in to turn off the music, and that Kyoya can't access his computer for a little while.

"Now if only we had a hacker..." I mumble under my breathe. Alys nods, and we go down the hall to see that the entire school is going crazy by now. And the principal is coming up to the club room.

"Uh-oh..." Alys says. I nod, and we turn to run into the chaos, only to see it is done and everyone is glaring at us. The blaring music is starting to get annoying, even with my ear plugs, and I look at Alys. She looks at me, and with a smirk runs right into the crowd, screaming like a banshee.

"Alys!" I try to grab her, but as the people's eyes follow her, I realize what she is doing. She's giving me time to get us out of this mess. I turn and run, taking out my ear plugs and throwing them in the trash as I act like a scared child. I end up running straight into the principal, or head master I guess he's called here.

"Miss Hilomi! What's happening up there?" I act all scared as I speak.

"I don't know! I was out in the hall writing while my sister went to look for her iPod, and then this loud music starts playing, and the host club comes running out of the room along with my sister. Then there's a huge explosion of feathers! I started to freak out then, and when everything calmed down, the club looked at me and Alys like it was our fault, and my sister freaks then when she sees a bug, since she has a fear of bugs. Then I came running and found you!" I act like a jumbled mess and the headmaster starts to try and calm me down.

"Okay, now, where is your sister?" I turn and point towards her, where she is still screaming like a banshee, and you can just barely here her screaming "Help! It's a caterpillar! Ick!" I almost start laughing then, because Alys actually loves caterpillars. But the headmaster can't know that. I choke back the laugh as a muffled squeal, and then the club stares at me. And I realize I either succeed in fooling the headmaster and we will get out of this, or I just succeed in making the club mad at us and we are in soooo much trouble.

I run over to where Alys is still screaming and after a few seconds of trying to grab her arms I manage to get her.

"Alys. Alys!" She stops screaming and looks at me wide eyed. "Calm down Alys, the caterpillar is gone." She gives a sigh of relief then.

"Oh thank you! I hate bugs.." She gives a shiver, and I lead her away towards the headmaster.

"Sir, we still haven't found Alys's iPod. Do you think you could unlock the host club doors and let us look for it?"

"How did you know that the doors were locked Miss Hilomi?" My eyes widen a little at Kyoya's words, and I realized no one had noticed the locked doors yet. I think quickly though, and come up with something passable.

"I thought that if you hadn't gotten back in yet to assess the damage that the doors were locked. I made an assumption." The headmaster nods, and goes over to unlock the doors. Once unlocked, I rush into the room and grab Alys's iPod, quickly unplugging it before tossing it into a pile of feathers elsewhere. As others come back in when they notice the noise has stopped, I pretend to be searching for the iPod I go over to the pile of feathers I tossed the iPod in, and start digging through until I find the iPod, completely unharmed. I brush it off, and pretend to check that it is Alys's before walking back to Alys. We then proceed to run as fast as we can, and brush past the tall blonde and red haired girl from earlier that day. We don't notice though, and simply head to the limo and leave as fast as possible, our driver knowing we probably did something odd on the first day that is making us want to leave so fast.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Next up: Mori!**


	4. Mori

**Not much to say here... except it's Mori's girl! And she has awesome hair! :)**

As two twin girls run past me my eyes follow them. Huh? Those were the girls from earlier who stared at me. I then roll my eyes, no point in messing with girls who can't stand changes.

I walk up to where I thought the music in the school was generating from, after all, I should know what has to do with music if I'm a music crazy girl. And I know 8-bit songs when I hear it, since 8-bit is a very unique music type that isn't always musical.

I continue walking, still getting stares from those who haven't seen what I am wearing today. Is it really so odd for someone to not want to wear the uniform? I refuse to wear those idiotic yellow dresses that are supposed to be our female uniform. Can't they stick with the typical navy skirt and white polo shirt of American private schools? Or is that to stereotypical?

I finally manage to find the hallway by how the entire hallway is filled with people and feathers. I walk up and stare at the feathers, until I am attacked by the little blonde kid _again_.

"Crys-chan!" I give an oomph as the little blonde kid attacks me, and I stumble slightly. After regaining my balance I pull him off of me.

"For the last time, my name is Crystal! Not Crys-chan, okay?!" I put the freakish kid down and he starts to tear up. I give a sigh and roll my eyes.

"Oh, stop crying. If you cry, everyone is going to think- what the..." I watch as a bunch of girls surround the little blonde boy and start to calm him, saying I'm a self-centered girl with no feelings. Of course they think this, I'm the odd ball.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just... the music freaked me out, that's all." Which is true, I am scared of loud sudden noises, and when that music went off I jumped higher than everyone else.

"Oh, are you scared of noise senpai?" I turn, to see two twins with matching cheshire grins smiling at me. How did they know I was their senpai? Oh wait- I'm new, along with that really short red head girl in my class. She scares me a little.

"Huni!" Said little girl suddenly attacks the blonde kid, who I now can guess is Huni. But when I hear Huni, I think Honey, as in honey from a bees hive.

"Honey? Really?" I roll my eyes once again, and turn on my heel, heading towards the front door. I don't need to deal with this crap.

"Wait! Crys-ch- Crystal! Stay and help us clean up!" I turn and glare at Huni.

"Why should I?"

"Because Mori is here!"

"That's supposed to effect my decision how...?" Huni stops to think, then smiles at me.

"Because you are perfect for Mori!" I take a step back then, hands held up in surprise. Perfect for him? I mean yeah, I'm freakishly tall at 5'10", but why would I be perfect for him? I don't even know the dude!

"Um, no thanks Huni. I have to... go to piano lessons! And if I don't leave now, I'm going to be late, so by Huni!" I turn quickly and run away, my blonde hair with red streaks hitting me in the face from how fast I turned. I run out of the school building, and head towards my exchange family's home. I'm here on a foreign exchange program from America, and part of the program is I live with a japanese family. I don't really mind though, since the family lives western style so it's more like going to a friends house for a few days... or months.

I get to their home, and to my room, where I open my laptop and start searching for new music. I click on the songs that interest me, and listen to them while doing my homework. When my homework is finally finished, I check my facebook.

_Daryl Field wants to be your friend._ I look at the request and ignore it, not knowing a Daryl Field. I sigh, and look at my profile picture. It's me in my softball uniform, making a peace sign. My wall cover is a collage of me playing different instruments. Maybe I should change them...

I shake my head, and go to my home and scroll through the page. I stop at one with me in it.

_Me and my besties. With: Katie White, Megan Peg, and Gracie Redregs._ I am there too, but my name is not on the list. I sigh, and look to see that the person is Kayla Dawn, my friend last year. This year though, she suddenly turned against me and joined in the popular crowd at school. The girls she named were only three of the six of us, and those three joined her this year. The other two, me and my friend Brooke, were the only ones to stay normal. Then Brooke moved to Alaska a few months ago, and I was pretty much alone.

I get off facebook, and go over to where I have my instruments placed in my room. I grab my guitar, and a microphone, and go back to my computer, where I then proceed to record my newest song for youtube.

After an hour of recording, I put my things away and upload the song. I then do random things for the rest of the day...

**Next Day**

At school, I sit in my chair in the back of the room, away from the host club members and their fan club. I decided to pull my hair into a high ponytail today, and wear a pair of black skinny jeans and an oversized hoodie, in red of course.

As class goes on, I continuously find myself looking out the window in a daze, like I don't want to do anything.

"Miss Malley... Miss Malley... Miss Malley!" My head rotates towards the teacher, pulling me out of my daze.

"Now that you have joined us for class Miss Malley... Would you please read the poem on page 453?" I look at the page and start to read the poem in English.

"**Though light shines on us,**

**All I see is dark.**

**Though life is in front of us,**

**All I see is the coming death.**

**This world will end one day,**

**Whether we want it to or not,**

**But we shall all be dead by then,**

**In the hands of god."**

I finish reading the poem, and go back to my daze as the teacher continues class. At lunch time, I am the last out of the room, headed to the roof with my boxed lunch.

On the roof, I eat my lunch as I think about my next song. I don't notice the red head girl in my class come out onto the roof with her laptop. She notices me though.

"Oh! Hi Crystal!" I look up at the girl, surprised, and stumble over my words slightly.

"Oh... H-Hi Umm... uh..."

"Akiko. Hey, do you happen to know about those two girls who managed to get in trouble with the school?" I scrunch my eyebrows.

"No. What did they do?"

"Oh, they're the ones who did the music and feathers prank. They would have gotten away with it, if the school's security system hadn't caught them putting the feathers in the club room and hallway." Akiko gives a chuckle and types some things in her laptop, without looking at her screen. Her freckles stand out on her skin, and I can't believe I hadn't noticed them at all until now.

"So, what are you typing on your computer?" I say after getting tired of the uneasy silence.

"Oh, I'm trying to find out what the school decided to do for their punishment. I didn't think they would get a detention, did you?"

"I hadn't real- wait, don't you need to have the school's permission to get that information?" I get up, leaving my half-eaten lunch to the side as I look over her shoulder. On her screen is a bunch of windows, each with different information.

"Yeah, but I have ways of getting in. My parents are computer whizs, owns the number one computer company today you know. It's kind of funny actually." She gives a chuckle, which then turns into a cough. She coughs some more before opening a bag I didn't know was there and pulling out a bottle of water. After taking a few sips, she goes back to typing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just dry throat. Hey, you should finish your food, should't you?" I stop looking over her shoulder and realize my food. I go back to it, finishing it instead of watching Akiko. She's interesting though... Maybe we could be friends!

_'No Crystal, last time you made friends all but one left you for popularity. The other moved then. Friends just leave you behind.'_ With that thought in mind, I finish my food and leave Akiko on the rooftop, hacking the school computer network.

**It's been a little, but I have good reason. I have had the flu, and haven't turned my computer on since it started. But I'm back, and now getting ready for semester exams. Sigh. Thanks, and please review!**

**Kokoro Tawara**


	5. Huni

**Here ya go!**

"Yes! I'm in!" I scroll through the list of recent school punishments, and find the Hilomi twins. I start with the eldest, Syla Hilomi.

"Syla Hilomi, caught rigging school system... Punishment given over to Host club... to help host club as a hostess until the payment for damages is gone?!" I sit back, remembering no damages except for a very annoyed Kyoya from the trick. I go over to her younger twin sister Alys Hilomi.

"Alys Hilomi, caught rigging the school system... Punishment given over to Host club... to help host club as a hostess until the payment for damages is done. Well, looks like twins who work together, are punished together." I look at the time and jump a little, not noticing lunch is almost over. I quickly get out of the school system and close my pale pink laptop, before getting up and heading downstairs towards class. I'll have tofigure out what to do about my business carzed cousin later.

I slip into the classroom, and put my laptop in my bag before Huni, who is the cutest thing since pink frosting, can attack me.

"Hi Aki-chan! Are you coming over to the club today?" I smile at Huni, who is actually just two inches shorter than me, since he is 4' 10" and I am 5' even. He can be such a child at times.

"Maybe Huni! Kyoya wants me to help him with something, I know that much. So I'll probably be there before club hours." I give him a hug, and Huni jumps out of my arms then and onto Mori. I smile at Mori, and sit in my desk at the back of the room to wait for classes to resume. I watch as the fangirls crowd around Huni and Mori, Huni's cutesy looks dragging the girls in and Mori's quietness scaring them just enough that Huni isn't molested. Or stolen to be a doll for some creep (another story my cousin Kyoya told me about).

When classes start, I pull out my laptop and type up all of my notes instead of writing them. My handwriting is terrible. I also hack onto the school's system and unblock a bunch of websites which are blocked for no reason it seems. As the teacher's teach, all seem oblivious to me not raising my hand or anything. At the end of classes, I close my laptop and head straight to the host club room, where I open the door to see it completely clean and empty.

I sit down at a table and open my laptop once again. I start typing away, going straight for the school system once again. It's so easy to hack, that I don't even need to try it seems. I go for the school schedule, maybe I can find out about special announcments they haven't told us about yet...

"Hi Aki-chan! What ya doin?" I look up then down to see Huni smiling at me, holding his Bunny Usa-chan. I smile, and shut down my laptop.

"Just going through my notes Huni. Hey, do you know what Kyoya wants me to do?" Huni nods, then shakes his head.

"He said something about advertising, and then had to go. That's all I know. Hey, did you hear? Kyoya got those two twin girls to be hostesses for the club! I wonder how?" I chuckle, and rub Huni's head, ruffling his soft blonde hair.

"I wouldn't worry about how, and more about what their going to be. They need a type." I lean on my elbows, and watch as Kyoya comes in.

"Now, how do you know about the types Akiko?" I smile at Kyoya sweetly, and swinging my feet.

"You told me about it the first time you told me about the host club, when I told you I was coming to Ouran." I watch as kyoya gets on his laptop, and already my hands start itching to hack it. His laptop... So much information! The door opens again and in comes Tamaki and Kiku. I only know who all these people are from Kyoya telling me about them when I visited him.

"Akiko, I need you to advertise our club's Christmas Ball on the website. Something interesting, and that will instantly drag a customer's eye. It's a paid event this year, so I need t make sure they decide to pay." I sigh, and turn my laptop back on. I then go to the host club's website and get started, already having obtained the password and username from Kyoya for access.

Five students then come in, the Hitachchins dragging in the Hilomis while Haruhi follows behind them. I wrinkle my eyebrows at their behaviour, but ignore them as I continue.

"Ah, you're here. Alright, all you have to do is smile, act pretty, and be kind to the men. That's it. We even got some boys who said they would come." I start laughing then, which turns into a cough. Struggling a little, I grab my bottle of water from my bag and take a drink, before continuing my laughter.

"What's so funny Akiko?" I stop laughing, and go back to my laptop, looking at the picture before me.

"I haven't been on your website in a while coz. T-This picture... I''m sorry, but I had to laugh." Kyoya comes over, and looks at the picture I am pointing at. It's Haruhi in between the twins, but their all shirtless and in swim trunks. The photoshop is very nice, but it is still possible to notice that Haruhi's head was photoshopped into the picture. The sight of it makes me laugh, since it's clear that the person is a model in between the twins. In fact, I remember seeing this exact picture in the twin's mother's latest magazine.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I told you to stop photoshopping me!" I look at Haruhi, who is now angry at the twins. I smile at Haruhi.

"Don't worry Haruhi, I can easily take the picture down. Besides, I need room for the new advertisement. Oh, Kyoya, I have a great idea for dragging a customer's attention to the advertise ment."

"Shoot."

"It's simple really. I cover the page in a light snowfall, which will 'frost' the computer screen. On the frost an invisible hand will write "Host Club's Christmas Ball!" and a little animation of a chibi Huni holding a bunch of presents and dropping them. People will instantly click on the Huni, which will lead them to the advertisement." Kyoya smiles slightly, and nods.

"If you can do it, do it. That sounds like a perfect idea." I smile, and start the programming for the system, after taking down the photoshopped picture.

As I work, the club gets started around me. The new twins are taught what to do, and told that they need to figure out a type by the end of the week. They don't look very happy about it, and it's obvious that they are bored since one takes out her iPod and the other takes out a small book like Kyoya's and starts to write in it.

Just before club starts, I finish setting up the website. I call Kyoya over, and open a new page to show him the animation.

It's exactly as I pictured. The snow, frosted screen, words, even the little Huni. I even got a speech bubble in to make Huni speak "I need help with all of these presents!". That will surely drag customers in.

"Beautiful as always Akiko. Your programming is still unbeaten. Now if you could only do that with our club and make everything run smoothly..." I give a laugh as I turn off my laptop. I hop down from the chair, and glance up at my taller yet younger cousin Kyoya.

"I'm good with computers, not humans. But I heard that the new girl Ilonia Deparma is quite the people-person. Maybe she could make things run smoothly." I put my laptop in my bag, and Kyoya goes over to his spot as the club opens. The first girl there is, surprisingly, Crystal Malley. She doesn't head for any of the club members though. She goes straight for me, and is quickly pulling me out of the room and through the maze of a school.

She finally pulls me into an empty, un-used classroom, where there is a lone laptop on the table.

"I need your help. You can hack, right? Well, someone just hacked my youtube account and... Well, take a look." She points at the laptop, and I go over to it. There are two screens up, one of a page of recent comments, and the other of a video with a thousand views. I look at the video first.

The screen starts out black, and then pops up to show a girl sitting in front of the camera. She has blonde hair, and blue eyes. She also has on way to much make-up, and is dressed in a tanktop and short black shorts.

"Hiya! So, I have been getting a lot of requests lately to show my face. So I have answered! I've decided to do a unedited, not pitched video of me singing the song If I Die Young by the band Perry. Now, Um... I should probably tell you, I'm not the best singer or musician. I actually can't play the guitar to save my life!" She gives a chuckle. Her nasaly voice is starting to get to me, like she is trying to make her voice childish and nerdy. "Anyways! Let's start!"

I then sit through the worst few minutes of music ever, as this girl plays the guitar badly and sings with a voice like nails on a chalk board. When she finishes, she gives a bow, and causes her chest to be shown a little too much.

"Thank You! I hope you enjoyed this!" Then the screen goes black.

"See? That girl hacked my account and put that video up!" I look at Crystal, and give her a shushing noise as I go to the other one which has comments on it.

_'What happened to the lovely guitar songs that were up?'_

_ 'Wow, I never thought PlayingIntheDark could be such a slut.'_

_ 'Okay, this is obviously some sort of joke.'_ This one had a reply from that girl.

_'This isn't a joke! That's really mean you know. But, I will admit, I use auto tune to adjust my music...'_

The comments go on and on. A lot are mean and abusive, with no care for the video. Some are just about getting with her. I give a sigh.

"Crystal, do you know that girl?" Crystal hesitates, then nods.

"Yeah. That's Kayla Dawn. She used to be my best friend, but this year she suddenly turned on me, along with most of my friends." I turn back to the computer screen, and open up a new page.

"Take me to your email. If they changed your email adress, they would have emailed you about it. Same with your password." She nods, and goes to her email. I open the first two emails, both from youtube.

_PlayingIntheDark, we have changed your password like requested. Please sign in to see it._

_ PlayingIntheDark, we have changed your email to like requested. Thank You._

"Well, that makes it easier. I have her email now. I need your previous password to the account, and permission to hack it." I look at Crystal, and she nods. I pull out a piece of paper and she writes down the password. I put it in my bag and shut down her computer.

"Now, let's go to the host club room. It's easier for me to hack from there, since Kyoya can help me if needed." I grab her hand, and we back track the maze of hallways until we get to the club room. I pull her in, and we sit down at a table near Mori and Huni that doesn't have any customers. I open my laptop, and with a shake of my head I start the hacking process.

As I work, Crystal watches Huni and Mori do their thing. Huni is all cute while Mori just stays completely quiet. It doesn't take long for Huni to notice us and come over with some cake for both of us.

"Aki-chan, Crys-chan, would you like some cake?" I smile at Huni, and take the slice he offers me.

"Oh no Huni, I don't care for sweets that much." Huni makes a pouty face, but nods and walks back to where he goes back to hosting. Crystal turns to me, just as I set up the auto hack I have for youtube, which will take about fifteen minutes to completely hack.

"How is it coming?" I smile.

"You're lucky I have an auto hack for youtube. Anyways, in fifteen minutes I shall be in and I'll be able to get you back your account. We can also take down that video if you want." She nods, and looks around till she spots the Hilomi twins doing some sort of boredom act.

"I see their punishment now." I smile, and look at them too. Kyoya comes over just then, and with a look at Crystal who isn't paying attention he turns to me.

"So, what was the urgent thing she needed?" I smile at Kyoya, and turn my computer to show him the hacker.

"Hacking youtube? Why?"

"Crystal's account was hacked by someone else, and since she saw me hacking the school system she asked me to hack the account so she could get it back." I take a bite out of the cake I took, and Crystal turns back to me, only to jump upon seeing Kyoya.

"Oh! You scared me. How long have you been there?" Kyoya smirks.

"Not very long. Would you like some coffee? Since you turned down Huni's cake, maybe you would prefer something bitter?" Crystal blinks, then smiles and nods. Kyoya waves Kiku over, who promptly gives Crystal a cup of coffee.

"Oh, thank you..."

"Kiku."

"Kiku." She takes a sip, and smiles at the taste. Just then my computer beeps and I start typing quickly. After a long line of numbers and letters, then Crystal's old password, I click enter and get her account back.

"There! Okay, I want you to make a new password, and then change the email for the youtube account to something else. That way, she has no connections to the account. I'll then set up a hacker tracker, which can track those who try to hack the account, so if this happens again we can find out from whose computer they are doing it." Crystal nods, and comes over to set things up. I let her sit in my seat, as I go to get rid of my empty plate in the kitchen. When I come back, I quickly set up my tracker before going to her video set up.

"You want me to delete this video?" She looks at me, then shakes her head.

"No, but can you change the title? I want it to say, Hacker founded. Oh, and for the description to have Kayla's youtube account connected." She comes over and I change the title, then set up the link as she directs me to Kayla's account. Once done, I shut my laptop and put it away.

"Thanks for that Akiko. I don't know how to repay you." I smile.

"Oh, I know how. You help out here at the host club for my cousin Kyoya. He could use some more help it seems."

**DUN DUN DUN! Yay! Another chappie for this story! And just so you know, while Akiko is short and cutesy looking, she is actually the most mature and level headed of my characters. So don't judge a book by it's cover. Anyways, please review! I read them all!**

**Kokoro Tawara**


	6. Tamaki

**Well, you guys are lucky. Snow canceled school for today, so I could finish this chapter.**

I smile sweetly at Tamaki as he pours me some tea. My friend Alona squeals as Tamaki does some sort of romantic pose with her. I look at my watch, and my eyes widen at the time. I'm going to be late for lessons if I don't leave now!

"I am so sorry Tamaki, but I must leave. I have to attend my lessons now." I smile and stand, giving a bow as I grab my bag. Before Tamaki can say anything I am out the door and running down the steps, pulling my phone out and calling my driver as I hurry out the door. The limo pulls up to the drive of the school, and I jump in, taking out bobby pins, a hair brush, hairties, and a hair net as fast as I can. As I brush my straight black hair up into a bun on the top of my head, pinning it tightly, my driver heads for the dance studio, a mere ten minutes from the school. I finish pinning my bun and wrap the net around it, using another hair tie to keep it in. I shake my head roughly, and nothing falls out, so I start pulling off my school dress to reveal my black leotard underneath. I pull on a skirt quickly, and take off my school shoes to replace them with slip on boots. I pull my coat back on and the limo stops. I stuff my stuff into my bag, and rush out of the limo and into the studio. I go straight to the older female dressing rooms, where I am greeted by students putting on their flat shoes for warm-ups. I slip off my skirt and jacket, pull on dance shorts, and replace my boots with ballet flats. Just in time to follow the main crowd of us into the studio.

We pull out the bars for warm-ups, and seeing that Miss Estell is not yet here I pull an orange ribbon off of my wrist and tie it around my bun in a bow. Miss Estell then enters the room and we start warm-ups.

After an hour of warm-ups, we all head into the main studio to be greeted by little kids running around. I am attacked by a few as I try to calm them down, knowing I'll get blamed if they are too crazy when Miss Barbara comes in to hold auditions.

As I manage to get the kids settled, Miss Barbara comes in, head held high. I go to the back and quickly take my pointe shoes from one of the girls who like me and put my shoes on quickly as Miss Barbara examines us all. She puts on a large smile then, and claps her hands together.

"Well! We have quite the turn out! Now, all in ballets 1-4 please go over to that side." She motions to the left with her hand. The younger kids all go over there. "Those in ballets 5- advanced please go over to the right. If you are on pointe your pointe shoes should be on by now." She gives a glare at me, and I just smile as I tuck in the last of my ribbon. I get up and go over to the right, and stand in my spot in the middle. Miss Barbara rolls her eyes.

"Well, now, lets start auditions. You all know how this works. You do our warm up routine across the floor all by yourself, and once you are done you sit over with the little kids. Go!" She starts the music, and the first girl starts. As she moves, her face is all smiles, but when she stumbles slightly it falls, but she continues. Then the next. And the next. I wait my turn, and after the tenth girl has gone I go, stepping in time with the music. Turning, jumping, and stepping with a smile on my face. I don't stumble at all, and when I am done I feel really good about myself. I sit down behind a little ballet 1 and after the last boy has gone, since boys always go last, Miss Barbara stops the music. She gets up, and goes over to the back where the adults who I didn't know were there are standing. I watch them from the corner of my eyes as I also watch a ballet 2 show us her newest move, a simple turn. We all clap happily though, and as she curtsies to us I pull her back to sit down.

"Let's stay sitting, shall we? Then Miss Barbara will get to assigning your parts faster." The girl nods, and sits down with her friends, just as Miss Barbara comes back to the front.

"Everyone, the main parts have been decided. Claire shall be played by..." I cross my fingers in hope. Even though Claire is usually played by a ballet 5 or 6, it is possible for an advanced dancer to get her.

"... Isobel Garcia!" I uncross my fingers silently, and watch as a ballet 5 I don't know very well, smiles happily as people congratulate her.

"Sugar Plum Fairy shall be played by..." I again cross my fingers.

"... Hillary Williams." Again people congratulate her. I know Hillary. She is always trying her best, and is pretty good. So I am not that upset that she got the part. I keep my fingers crossed for other parts though.

"Snow Queen shall be played by Elizabeth Swiner. Dewdrop Fairy shall be played by Abby Quintena." She continues naming parts, and then gets to my name.

"Ilonia Deparma shall be Understudy for these parts." I give a small smile as people clap half-heartedly for me. It's the same every year, and people have gotten used to it. I play understudy for any parts, but never actually go on stage since no one is ever sick. Yet I still have to show up for every rehearsal.

I stay smiling as Miss Barbara assigns the little kids their parts they get every year. It's the same every year for them too, but they continue to advance in level and get the different part for each level.

Once parts are assigned, we all get together and do one last dance set for fun. We then all go back to get changed and go home.

In the dressing room, girls are congratulated on their parts, or they complain about their parts. But they all say the same thing, whether it's to cheer up an upset girl, or to remind themselves that they are lucky.

"At least you aren't Ilonia." I hear it all around me, and as soon as I am completely changed I say goodbye with a smile on my face and head out the door. I call the limo, and as soon as it arrives I get in and we head home. On the way, I take my hair down and tie the orange ribbon back around my wrist in a bow.

At home, I smile and eat my dinner, tell about my part, and go to my room afterwards. I lock the door, and only then do I kick my bed, earning a groan from it and a stubbed toe from the bed frame.

The next day, I get up and get dressed in my uniform. I tie my hair into a bun instantly today, since right after school is lessons. On the way to school, I compose myself into happiness, thinking about how when I get to class I'll get to be entertained by Tamaki's stupidity and I'll get to talk to Kiku who is quite interesting herself. I'll be able to forget about my failure to my mother for the fourth year in a row.

I get to the classroom, and sit down in my seat in front of Kiku and beside Tamaki. Kiku looks up from her sketch pad, and smiles at me.

"How were your lessons yesterday?" I smile, wishing she hadn't brought them up.

"Oh, it was great! Got the part I always get." I avoid the part about it being a horrible part, and Kiku smiles kindly.

"Well, it's nice to stay consistent. Are you coming to club today?" I shake my head.

"No, I have lessons right after school today. But there are no lessons tomorrow, so I'll be there then." Kiku nods, and I smile at her as the teacher walks in to start class. Then is the boring morning classes, where I take my notes carefully and smile constantly.

At lunch, I decide to skip eating with my friends to instead eat on the rooftop. When I get there though, I'm not the only one who decided to sit on the roof. Two third years are sitting looking at a computer while eating their lunch. I leave them alone to their laughter and head for the classroom instead. I can eat in class.

I open my lunch box to reveal a completely healthy meal full of vegetables. In fact, there is no meat what-so-ever in my lunch. My mom has me eat food suggested by my dance school, meaning vegetables, no meat, and absolutely no sweets. This makes for some pretty bland lunches.

As I eat, I enjoy the quiet time I have. I even gather the courage to take out my schedule and see what I have today. An hour of warm-up, then sugar plum rehearsals, and then flowers. Of course, I have no choice but to attend...

I leave my schedule out as I finish my food and get rid of the trash. I put away my lunch box, and leave the room to go to the restroom.

When I come back, my schedule is gone and being examined by two twin girls both with dark red hair who look familiar. One laughs, and looks up when she sees me smiling at her.

"Can I have my schedule back please?" The twins look at each other, and I suddenly realize why they look familiar. They're the new hostesses for the host club. The Hilomi twins look back at me, and give me equally mischevious smiles.

"Maybe."

"Why not yes?" I reach for my schedule, my smile falling ever so slightly. The girl who holds it holds it out of reach.

"We were just wondering why it says "Understudy" at the top." I hold still suddenly realizing that I had written that at the top with an angry face next to it. The two wait for my answer, and I decide not to tell them.

"Just give it to me!" I let my smile fall completely as I lunge at the girl, tackling her and getting my schedule back. Before she can take it back, I sutff it in my bag and shut my bag.

"Why won't you tell us?" The other speaks, and I quickly get off of her sister and brush off my dress. I adjust my hair bow which got messed slightly, and I put a smile back on my face.

"There is no reason for you to know. Now, I believe you are in the wrong classroom. If you co-"

"Oh! Alys and Syla! What are you doing here?" I turn to the door to see Tamaki and Kyoya standing there, with Kiku slightly behind them. I go to sit down in my desk, forgetting my bag. I ignore them as the twins talk to Tamaki and Kyoya. And then I realize they had opened my bag and have my schedule back in their hands. And they are explaining my crazy atitude to them.

"-it was crazy! One second she was all smiles, then she just attacked Alys all of a sudden!" I look up quickly to see Tamaki, Kyoya, and Kiku looking at me. I bite my lip, then get up quickly, grabbing my bag and yanking my schedule from the twins hands.

"I'm so sorry, but I must be going." With that I leave the classroom and head past all of the students going back to class. I think I'll just skip afternoon classes today in the rose maze.

**Remember, please review and Tell me what you think! That's what review's are for!**

** Kokoro Tawara**


End file.
